


Memories

by VelvetBaguette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slight mention of Gaster, Slight mention of error!sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetBaguette/pseuds/VelvetBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years before Frisk falls into the Underground, a monster wakes up in the snow with no memories except for her name and the name of where she is, New Home. But how did she got here ? How come she can't remember anything about her past ? It looks like someone might know something about it...</p><p>Even if she wasn't expecting it, she will encounter many smiles, tears, questions and friendships. How will the story end for this lost soul ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion and meetings

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I post here. It's a little story I came up with while creating a story for my monster, and I wanted to share it with you. I hope you will enjoy it !

She didn't know how long she had been walking. Maybe two, three hours ? Everything looked the same in this damn forest, every tree, every bush, every piece of grass popping out of the massive snow. She put her hands on her arms and rubbed them, trying to warm herself the best she could. As a monster with fur, she had very little problems with the cold, but seeing that amount of snow ? It was a little too much, she wasn't used to it. Or maybe she was, she didn't remember. Every step made her feet sunk one foot down in the cold snow, and walking was then made harder each time the snow got thicker.

 

She looked around once more, in hope to find maybe a house, or even smoke above the trees ? But nothing, luck really wasn't with her this time. She growled and continued, her head was starting to spin. _Oh god please not now,_ she thought to herself. If she had to pass out in the snow, at least could it be somewhere where someone lived so they could help her ? Was she asking too much ? Probably not, but walking for this long as started to make her angry. She leaned on a tree to rest for a minute or two, her cheek almost scraping against the bark. She breathed in and out, sweat dropping on her brow.

She whipped it off with her forearm, the liquid absorbed by the fabric of her coat. _Come on, you can't stop here_. She got straight on her feet, but something caught her attention. The tree she just had leaned on had a hole on its base, a hole enough for her to get in. She looked inside and noticed it was empty, and definetely big enough for her. She wondered why she would get inside, that would not help her to find someone. But the freezy wind made her think twice, making her dress fly slightly. _I guess I can rest for a minute_ , she thought, and sat in the hollow.

 

It wasn't the warmest place, but at least she was free from this damn wind. She reclined her head on the wood and pressed her legs against her chest. Outside, the trees were dancing and made the snow fall, unveilling their leafs. She could feel her legs getting more relaxed, since she hadn't made a pause since she woke up. She also felt calmer, in her body and in her mind. How long would she have to walk again ? If she had to continue, her legs would be a real pain in the ass to manage tomorrow. God, only the thought of that made her wince.

She looked at the other side of the hole with empty eyes, and lost herself in her thoughts. Where was she in the Underground ? How come she couldn't remember anything since she woke up in the snow ? She just, opened her eyes and walked, but where ? She didn't know. She couldn't remember if she had a family, if she had friends, if she even had a life before. She grit her teeth. It was so enerving, not knowing what her past was, and even more enerving not knowing where she would end up when she'll got out of this forest. If there was even an end.

 

Suddenly, a noise made her jump. It was close, too close for her to feel safe anymore. She stopped breathing and listened for what it seemed like an eternity. It looked like footsteps... and if it was indeed footsteps, maybe this person would help her ? But she couldn't risk to fall on someone that would hurt her, so she just waited until that person was far enough so she could follow them. But the problem was, that person was coming into her direction. She pressed her back on the back of the hole, trying to make her smaller. The stranger finally made it in front of the hole, about 10 feet in front of her, so she was finally able to see who she'll have to face. It was a skeleton monster, with a red sweater and blue pants, wearing red gloves and red boots. Was he only a passer-by ? Or maybe he was simply someone living not far from a village. Dehlia's hopes got back, but she hesitated to ask him for guidance. But when his head turned toward her direction and his eyes -or rather his eye sockets- met hers, she jumped and felt her heart going crazy. She grasped the wood behind her back, trying to get out of here, making small bruises on the tip of her fingers. When she saw the skeleton making his way closer, she panicked, and that, the skeleton seemed to have noticed.

“OH PLEASE DO NOT FEAR STRANGER ! I AM NO THREAT TO YOU !”

He slowed his pace, and stopped in front of the hole. He leaned his skull slightly on the right, kinda confused about this weird hidding monster in a bark.

“WHY WOULD YOU LIVE IN THIS SMALL HOLLOW ? IT SURE DOES NOT LOOK COMFORTABLE.”

She looked at him intensely, not knowing what to do or if she should speak to him. But clearly, he didn't look like a threat, as he clearly said it. She hesitated, and spoke with her broken voice.

“I... I got lost...”

The skeleton's eye sockets got bigger, as if he was extremely content with what she just said. And indeed, he was happy with the situation.

“A LOST PERSON ?! WOWIE ! THIS IS A GREAT DAY ! DO NOT WORRY ANYMORE STRANGER BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU FIND YOUR WAY HOME !”

He would have had eyes, they would have been filled with little stars. She smiled weakly and awkwardly, not really sure how she was supposed to react to this strange monster. Her grip on the wood weakened and she raised her head.

“AS A FUTURE AND FABULOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN, I AM IN THE NEED TO GUIDE YOU STRANGER ! WHERE IS YOUR HOME ?”

“That is the problem in fact, I don't know where it is.” she answered, dropping her eyebrows.

The skeleton put his hand on his chin and made a serious face.

“MMMH, SO YOU LOST YOUR HOME TOO. DO NOT WORRY, THERE IS NO MYSTERY TOO COMPLICATED FOR A GREAT SKELETON LIKE ME ! BUT FIRST, YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE. THAT IS NOT A GOOD PLACE TO LIVE IN, TRUST ME.”

Papyrus reached out for her hand and offered a pleasant smile. She looked at him and nodded, smiling back.

“Thanks.” she said as she took the skeleton's gloved hand and got out of the hole. Her whole weigh being on her legs again, it remind her how long she had walked before this funny monster found her. And so he was a soldier to be ? She was lucky.

“WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ?” he asked, staring at her with his constant smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, uh... I'd like to know if there was an inn or a village not far where I could rest maybe ?”

“OF COURSE ! THERE IS SNOWDIN, THE GREATEST VILLAGE OF THE UNDERGROUND. THOUGH THERE IS THIS HORRIBLE PLACE FILLED WITH GREASE THAT MY BROTHER ALWAYS GOES TO. AND THERE IS THE BEST HOUSE OF ALL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S HOUSE !” his face winced while talking about the greased place.

Snowdin huh ? She repeated it again and again in her head, but nothing, she had never heard of this town. This really wasn't going anywhere at this point. She could tell him that she had in fact no memories left except for her name and the fact that they were indeed living in the Underground, but she wasn't really sure that telling him that will help her at all. He didn't seem to know her anyway. At least she now had somewhere to go.

“I'm okay with Snowdin, I'll follow you.”

“ALRIGHT, THEN IT IS SETTLED. THIS WAY FRIEND !”

Papyrus proudly started marching his way followed closely by the female monster. Friend ? Well, he was quick at starting friendships. Before, she had small doubts about the credulity of his kindness, but looking at him from behind, she was sure that she had fell on a nice monster. Plus, it wasn't like there had ever been a lot of mean monster in the Underground am I right ? The skeleton turned his head to face the other monster, still walking.

“BY THE WAY, WHAT IS MY NEW FRIEND'S NAME ?”

“Oh, uh, I'm Dehlia. Papyrus, is it ?”

“THAT IS RIGHT, BUT I AM SURPRISED YOU NEVER HEARD OF SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME !”

“Ah, well, I'm new around here.” she smiled weakly and turned her gaze towards the snow. No, now really wasn't the time to explain what was happening to her. Later... yes, later. She'll do that. She took her hands and rubbed her thumbs on each of them, biting her inner lip.

“OH, PERHAPS A TRAVELER THEN ?”

“Yeah, that's it. I explore some places in the Underground but silly me, this forest got me lost, haha.” Well, that sure didn't sound true, she was making a great job. She laughed awkwardly and smiled at the skeleton, waiting for his answer.

“THAT IS VERY GOOD TO HEAR ! DO YOU HAVE TALES TO SHARE WITH ME ? THAT WILL SURELY HELP ME TO BECOME MORE KNOWN BY EVERYONE ! AND THEN EVERYONE WILL GIVE ME GIFTS, UNDYNE WILL FINALLY TAKE ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD...”

Then he lost himself in his own thoughts, daydreaming. He was so little paying attention to where he was going he could walk into a tree. Dehlia continued to follow him though with still a smile on her face, looking so down she could walk into a tree as well. She really didn't like lying, there was this huge weight in her head and a weird feeling in her stomach. Plus, she'll have to create some stories for him whereas she didn't remember anything about the different places in the Underground. Metaphorically, she had made herself a hole and fell in like a complete idiot. And what about this Undyne he just mentionned ? She had never heard the name before, but it seemed like someone important if they were the one accepting new recruits into the guard. Maybe she'll meet them if she sticked a little more with Papyrus, and maybe they will help her remember where she comes from. Maybe they'll even know her ? She was thinking so much that she almost tripped over a huge vine, that luckily Papyrus had seen and made her snap back to reality in time.

“OH, WATCH OUT. THERE IS A LOT OF VINES HERE RECENTLY, THOUGH WHY, I'M NOT SURE. IN ANY CASE, YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL OR YOU'LL HEAD FIRST IN THE SNOW !”

“Oh okay, thanks for the warning.” she said as she carefully walked over the vine.

They arrived in a cleared area of the forest, with a straight line free of trees that ressembled as a path. To the left was the continuation of the said path and a much larger open space where was a strange looking lamp and a booth, except that there was someone at this booth ? And whatever they where doing, their head was really close to the counter, almost on it. Papyrus, turning his face towards the person, changed the happy expression he had worn since he found the monster girl into a angrier one. He tramped over the booth and put his hands on his hips, glaring fiercely at the sleeping monster who seemed to have the sleep of their life.

“SANS !” Papyrus screamed with all his might. “HOW MUCH TIME DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO STOP NAPPING WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK ? HAVE YOU EVER DONE YOUR JOB AT ALL ?!”

Dehlia stared at him from the spot he had left her, she didn't really want to be implicated in his fight with the sleeping monster. But somehow she thought that if she let him battle with that other guy, he'll forget that she was still there. She walked over to him and took a glimpse at the sleeping monster. It was another skeleton, wearing a blue hoodie with a bottle of ketchup in one of his hand that guttered a little on the counter. He was smiling, so maybe he was dreaming ? In any case, he was surely Papyrus's relative, or just another random skeleton that appeared to be his friend or colleague. She looked amused at the situation and turned to look at Papyrus, who seemed to be pretty annoyed by the apparent habit of the second skeleton.

“Is he from your family ?”

“HE IS MY BROTHER, BUT UNLIKE ME HE IS VERY LAZY, HE JUST NAPS AT HIS STATION ALL DAY. AND THE WORST PART IN ALL OF THIS IS THAT I ALWAYS HAVE A HARD TIME WAKING HIM UP.” Papyrus sighed.

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Papyrus seemed pretty upset about this, and she also had to get to Snowdin, so if she woke his brother up maybe they'll finally get to that village. She approached her hand silently toward the skeleton's neck but then retrieved it quickly, grimacing at the mistake she almost made. Papyrus looked at her confusely.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?”

“Oh, uh, I thought that maybe he was ticklish so he'd wake up but, skeletons don't have skins...”

“OH, THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM. BUT YEAH, SANS ISN'T TICKLISH SO YOU WON'T HAVE SUCCEED. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, AM A VERY TICKLISH SKELETON !”

“Oh yeah ?” She gave him a smug look, assuming that he was asking to be tickled and replying with her eyes that she was up to the challenge. Papyrus noticed her expression and started sweating, backing off a little.

“PLEASE DON'T TICKLE THE SKELETON.”

“Just kidding, I'll leave you alone.”

Papyrus sighed in relief and shoved away the sweat with his hand. He took another look at his brother who hadn't moved a muscle and grumbled.

“YOU BETTER WAKE UP WHEN I COME BACK SANS !” Papyrus shouted and declared to Dehlia “LET US CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY IF YOU STILL WANT MY FRIEND.”

“Of course.”

They hadn't walked for five seconds that a voice coming from behind them cut off their motion.

“hey Pap who's your new friend ?”

Dehlia turned around to face a couple of inches away the short skeleton, who was about 1 foot shorter than her, that was previously sleeping at the station. He was now standing in front of her on his two feet and hands in his hoodie's pockets, with a lazy look on his face. She didn't even hear him getting up from his chair and walking behind them, so either he was super discret, either he wasn't really sleeping and had waited for them to walk away make his “entry”. When their gaze met, for a split second, Sans became paralyzed. He looked horrified, as if he had just seen his worst nightmare, and the lights in his eyesockets disappeared to leave only two black holes that made his face darker. But when Dehlia started to look a little concerned about his reaction, backing off a little, his face rapidly became normal again, and his smile and “eyes” returned. He chuckled at Papyrus.

“that, uh, doesn't look like a human to me bro”

“OF COURSE SHE ISN'T A HUMAN SANS !” Papyrus leaned over Dehlia and whispered awkwardly to her. “ARE YOU A HUMAN ?”

“Uh, no, I'm not a human.” Dehlia babbled, still confused at what happened. She didn't really know at whom she was supposed to be looking now, so she simply continued to face Sans.

“I HAVE FOUND HER IN THE FOREST AND AM TAKING HER TO SNOWDIN LIKE A GREAT ROYAL GUARD SHOULD DO ! IF YOU TOOK MY EXAMPLE YOU COULD ALSO FIND RANDOM LOST PEOPLE AND GAIN MORE RECOGNITION FOR HELPING THEM !”

“well don't misunderstand me brother, I have been working a ton.” Sans's grin grew wider. “a skele-ton”

Dehlia couldn't help but turn away to smile like an idiot and facepalm at the absolute horrible pun she just heard. It wasn't even funny, but he took her by surprise on this one, so she just pinched her sinuses while looking away.

“SANS, YOU REALLY HAVE TO STOP WITH THE HORRIBLE PUNS.” Papyrus sighed. Him, seemed more annoyed than anything else and frowned. Surely another habit of his brother that he didn't really like.

“oh I don't know if I should stop, the new bud seems to like 'em.” Sans remarked to his brother.

Dehlia wiped away the goofy smile that she had and turned back to face the shorter skeleton. She crossed her arms with a grin.

“No, it just took me by surprise. It wasn't even funny.”

“that's not what your reaction said, but whatever.” Sans said while shrugging his shoulders.

Papyrus gently grabbed Dehlia's arm and exclaimed proudly.

“AS BAD AS YOUR PUNS ARE, WE ARE CURRENTLY IN DUTY ! I NEED TO TAKE THIS DAMSEL IN DISTRESS TO OUR TOWN ! ARE WE GOOD TO GO NOW ?” He asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah, sure, lead the way.” Dehlia responded, a little embarassed.

Papyrus didn't need a second to turn his back to his brother and to start walking on the path, he was just too focused on helping her. Dehlia followed him and turned to wave goodbye to Sans, showing him a weak smile as she was being dragged by Papyrus. When they were finally out of sight, Sans looked down. In his pockets, his hands had transformed into fists that were grasping hardly the fabric inside of the pockets. His teeth were clutching even more harder than normal, his mouth still shaped in the usual smile he was wearing, his whole body was trembling, and he replied to the void with an harsh tone.

 

“ **if this is a joke, it's really not funny**.”


	2. A roof to sleep under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter compared to the previous one, but the next will be longer !

While they were traveling across Snowdin's forest, Dehlia and Papyrus encountered multiple types of monsters, some whom were just saying hi to Papyrus, some whom looked weirdly at the monster girl, and some whom just accosted them to show their hat. The more they were getting closer to Snowdin, the less trees there was, and that was a real relief for Dehlia who had seen only trees and snow since she woke up in the middle of nowhere. But they also encountered puzzles, puzzles all made by the great Papyrus as he explained to her. After completing one of the wild puzzles, Dehlia decided to ask Papyrus a question.

“Uh, Papyrus, the puzzles are great, but what are they for ?”

“YOU DON'T KNOW ??” Papyrus shouted, and looked almost shocked. But that was only for the split of a second, because his smugginess returned in no time. “AS A SENTRY, IT IS OUR DUTY TO MAKE PUZZLES TO STOP THE HUMANS AND TO CAPTURE THEM TO SEND THEM TO THE CAPITAL ! SO BEFORE THESE MAGNIFICIENT PIECES OF WORK GENIOUSLY MADE, THEY WILL BE STUCK AND I'LL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE THEM !”

Dehlia looked at him, while frowning her eyebrows. She put a hand on her head and bit her lip.

“You keep talking about these “humans” but... why would we capture them ? What did they do ?”

“THIS...” Papyrus looked a little confused as well, he didn't really understand what she meant in her question. He crossed his arms and nodded. “WE NEED TO SERVE THE KING ! THE KING HAS ASKED THAT EVERY HUMAN SHOULD BE SENT TO HIM ONCE CAPTURED ! THAT IS THE ROLE OF THE ROYAL GUARDS AND THE SENTRIES !”

Dehlia almost asked “The king ?” but shut her mouth before any words could come out of it, she will be an idiot to ask about a king she was supposed to know. But Papyrus's answer didn't really cleared her mind about the humans he was talking about. Maybe he didn't know himself why they had to be captured ? Either way, she will not ask any more question.

“Well, that is a really good puzzle. I'm sure the humans won't even be able to solve it.”

“OF COURSE THEY WON'T ! THIS IS THE BEST QUALITY FOR PUZZLES, AND I AM QUITE THE EXPERT.”

The two of them finished their incredible trip through the forest, crossed a brigde that almost seemed too hard under the foot to be a bridge, and finally arrived to a small place where a few houses where covered by the snow and a huge sign was at the entrance of the village saying “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN”. By the look of it, Dehlia could really tell that the village was very charming with these wooden houses and could also see a illumited tree with lights and gifts wrapped under it in the center. Kids were playing around the tree, some even were throwing snowballs at their friends.

“It's seems very lively here.” Dehlia exclaimed, looking at the different colored lights and the kids receiving snowballs in their face.

“IT WOULDN'T BE IF I DIDN'T LIVE HERE ! IT IS ALL THANKS TO ME AND MY GREATNESS THAT EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY AND SMILING !” told Papyrus as he was approaching a certain house. Once placed in front of it, he pointed at the sign hanging above the door that said “INN”. He placed a hand on his chest and pointed the other toward the sky.

“AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ACCOMPLISHED MY MISSION ! WHAT BETTER PLACE TO REST THAN THE INN ? PLUS THE LADY HERE ALWAYS GIVES ME LOLLIPOPS AND NICE PATS ON THE HEAD” he said as he was blushing, putting his hands on his cheekbones.

Dehlia observed the inn and approached it almost timidly, one slow step at a time. She opened the door to find a bunny lady behind the counter at the other side of the room, who expanded her smile at the sight of two possible customers. Dehlia linced toward her while looking at the decoration and once in front of the counter, she noticed the little head of a small rabbit child next to the innkeeper who was looking curiously at her. Dehlia did the best she could not to smile too weirdly and returned her attention to the bunny lady.

“Hello...”

“Hi miss, and welcome to my Inn. Are you the friend of this adorable skeleton ?”

Papyrus, who was still in the doorway, beamed his approval at the word “adorable” and nodded furiously, almost too furiously.

“YES, SHE'S MY NEW FRIEND ! SHE WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP HERE.”

“Oh uh, I'd mainly like to know how much a night is,” asked Dehlia while holding her moisty hands “Please.”

The bunny lady's ears flopped and she looked very pleased with the two's answers. She nodded and replied with a very nice and delicate voice.

“Lucky for you, we only have one room left. And the night would be 80 gold.”

Dehlia's mouth slightly dropped and she began to look a little panicked, 80 gold sounded like a really high amount of money but for a small town like this, it clearly showed that other places had much bigger prices. She searched in her pocket, the other, but her fingers only found crumbles hiding in some places of the fabric. She began sweating and bit her lips, looking in different direction as if money would appear right in front of her face. The little bunny peeked at her by jumping a few times to get a better look and turned towards his mom.

“She doesn't have any money mommy.”

“Aeeeh...” was the only sound Dehlia could make, scratching her head and making her hand slide in her hair. Her chest was compressed by embarassment and her eyes were focusing on one side of the wooden floor. She should have known she wouldn't have any money, what better way to look stupid than to come to an inn and expect the keeper to make one night free for a complete stranger ?

“Well I'm sorry honey but if you don't have any-”

“I'LL PAY !”

Every pair of eyes turned to look at Papyrus, who was fabulously posing, Dehlia's ones being the biggest. She suddenly rushed toward the skeleton while shooking her head and hands.

“No no no you're not paying anything !”

Papyrus brighten his smile and lift his finger in the air, sparkles could be seen flashing all around his body. “IT IS THE LEAST I COULD DO TO SUCH A NICE FRIEND ! AND IT IS NOT LIKE YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO GO, OR MAYBE YOU DO BUT THIS PLACE IS MUCH BETTER.”

“Uh...” Dehlia looked at him and sadly frowned. She would really like to accept Papyrus's offer to pay for her, but she won't be able to repay him later if she didn't have any money on her. She gulped and twitched her lip, Papyrus was awaiting for her approval by making small jumps and murmuring “eh ? eh ?”

“No really Papyrus, I can't...”

“I guess I don't have much of a choice here.” exclaimed the bunny lady who was grabbing one of the keys hanging in the wooden cabin behind her.

The two other monsters looked at her and while Papyrus was beaming his happiness, Dehlia looked really surprised of such kindness. Only a few minutes before, the innkeeper said that she wouldn't give her the room because she didn't have any money, and now she was accepting thanks to Papyrus' offer because they knew each other. A glimmer of hope filled her body and she thought that, maybe she had been wrong to be so apprehensive about other people. She returned in front of the counter and accepted the key the lady offered her, placing it in her hand and closing it. 

“I can't really say no if you don't have another place to sleep, I don't want you to sleep in the woods. I can give you one night free but that will be it, I have some people whom have reserved your room and will be here at noon. You'll have to clean before leaving, is it alright ?”

“It is really nice of you, thank you very much. I'll leave before they come.”

Dehlia could almost fill her hands shaking and sweating, she finally had a bed to sleep in, a warm bed with a warm blanket. This day had been very exhausting for her and, at last, she had won a free night in an inn. The lady let go of her hands and winked at Papyrus who was still grinning at the scene.

“Don't worry, she's in good hands.”

“NYEHEHEHE ! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECLARE HIS MISSION FULLY ACCOMPLISHED AND WILL NOW MAKE HIS PROUD REPORT TO UNDYNE ! I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW LADY AND LADY FRIEND ! ”

Papyrus quickly and proudly bowed, still sparking like a star, and rushed outside the inn in the blink of an eye. Dehlia chuckled and went to close the door behind him.

“He's very energetic.” she said while returning with the lady bunny and her son.

“Oh yes he is. I sometime see him running from one side of the town to the other without getting tired,” the lady said with a smile on her face before dropping her eyebrows. “I can't say much of his brother though. But these two have brought excitement to Snowdin since they came, and observing them can make you pass the day without being bored a single time.”

“Well that sure is something.” Dehlia replied in a chuckle. “Excuse me but, it's not that I don't appreciate your company but I feel like I'm going to fall at any minute now so...”

“Of course, it is late. I wish you a good night, your room is the left door upstairs.” replied the innkeeper while pointing at the stairs.

“Thank you, good night.” Dehlia waved her hand to the lady and the small bunny and went upstairs.

Her legs were actually killing her, each step she was taking was a real torture and it was like someone was throwing knifes in her leg each time her foot touched the ground. She really wasn't a good walker, in the future she'll have to work out a little or she won't be able to wander around like this anymore, not like she wanted to but in case this sort of thing happened again. Once in front of the door, she opened it with the key to discover a small room where an adorable mat with three hearts on it was in the entrance, a long table on the right, and a bed big enough for her accompagnied by a nightstand on the left.  
She closed the door behind her and literally threw herself on the bed before rolling under the red and comfy blanket, welcoming the warmth and the feeling that her body could finally rest. She hugged the pillow in her arms and sticked her head in it, it smelled like a flower garden; the scent made her shiver and smile. For a moment, she had her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her, waiting for the slumber to come get her. This day had been really crazy, in only a few hours she happened to meet several people and one in particular who was the sweetest monster she ever met. Or maybe she knew someone before that was way nicer than Papyrus, that person would be the most precious friend to have. She wondered if her family, if she ever had one, was looking for her. Were they sad ? Were they asking everyone they knew where she had gone ? Or were they the ones who built the empty shell she had become ? She shouldn't think about negative possibilities, losing her memories were tormenting her way too much. She shook her head and tucked her face more into the pillow, growling. 

For now, she should only think about what she should do tomorrow. This village was nice and the people were adorable, but she was just a complete stranger, she would never fit in a place like this where no one knew her. She will just continue to travel until she meet someone who knows her and could explain to her what happened. This maybe will take days, weeks, months or even years, but what could she do other than that ? She felt a little calmer and her body seemed lighter, her eyes shut and a loud sigh could be heard in the room. In two minutes, sleep rapidly came by her side to wrap her in its sweet loving arms and to protect her from the demons of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm currently working on the third chapter, so I'll post regularly, maybe one per week or maybe a couple of days apart from each chapter.  
> My tumblr is : velvetbaguette.tumblr.com (my icon is Dehlia !)


End file.
